


TMT: Too Much Trouble

by chenjisthisandthat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And hot, Confident Na Jaemin, Donghyuck is Flustered, Flustered Lee Donghyuck, Like Really Flustered, M/M, Na Jaemin is Pretty, Snarky Best Friend Huang Ren Jun, Wow, and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat
Summary: “I bet you fifteen dollars you can’t go get that boy’s number,” Renjun whispers, elbowing Donghyuck in the side.“Renjun, I’m gonna behead you,” Donghyuck hisses, his cheeks flushed red. Renjun simply laughs.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	TMT: Too Much Trouble

“I bet you fifteen dollars you can’t go get that boy’s number,” Renjun whispers, elbowing Donghyuck in the side. 

Donghyuck and Renjun are shopping. Donghyuck being the darling friend he is, he agreed to go to the store with Renjun, who was in dire need of new sweaters after he forgot to bring his with him to college. Donghyuck laughed at him, called him a dumbass, then agreed to go on the premise that Renjun pays him with food. 

There’s been a cute boy near them the entire time, with bright blue hair and a cute yellow backpack. Donghyuck has been trying to subtly look over at him the whole time, and he thought he had gotten away with it. 

Apparently he did not. 

You see, one would expect, considering how outwardly confident Donghyuck seems to be, that he would have no issue with this bet. But Donghyuck has a kryptonite. 

Pretty boys. 

And this blue haired boy is very, very pretty. 

“Renjun, I’m gonna behead you,” Donghyuck hisses, his cheeks flushed red. Renjun simply laughs. 

“You ready to give me fifteen bucks then?” Renjun smiles slyly. 

Donghyuck groans, “I did not agree to this.” 

Renjun shrugs. “Too bad.” He holds out his hand, making grabby motions. 

“Fine,” Donghyuck huffs. He is not losing fifteen dollars. 

Time to go muster up his courage and try to get the number of the really pretty boy who’s currently looking at a dark green sweater. 

Donghyuck slaps Renjun in the arm, then turns to steel himself. 

This is fine. He just has to walk up, ask for his number, get his number, and then walk back and receive his fifteen bucks. 

As he walks closer to the boy, he realizes his horrible mistake. 

He’s even prettier than Donghyuck first thought. Like much prettier. 

The curve of his nose is very soft and his eyelashes are unbelievably long. His hair looks soft and his skin is smooth. He seems soft. But then his eyebrows are sharp and his eyeliner is on point. On his face is a serious expression and he kinda looks like he could stab Donghyuck without question and it’s kinda really hot. 

Donghyuck is completely in awe. 

Then the boy turns. 

“Hello?” He raises an eyebrow. 

His voice is really deep. Donghyuck might die. 

“Hi,” Donghyuck squeaks. God he’s already embarrassed himself. He wants to bang his head against a wall. 

“I uh, wanted to say hi to you,” Donghyuck stutters out. A small smile grows on the other boy’s face. 

He seems amused by Donghyuck’s blubbering. 

“My name is Donghyuck,” Donghyuck says. His cheeks are on fire. Donghyuck never blushes! Dumb pretty boys. 

“Hi Donghyuck, I’m Jaemin.” 

_ Jaemin _ . God that name suits him perfectly. 

“Was there something you needed?” Jaemin’s eyes flit up and down Donghyuck’s figure. 

Donghyuck might pass out. 

“Well,” he says, trying to muster the courage. 

“If I could have your number that’d be nice,” he blurts, very un-eloquently. 

This boy is far too pretty and hot for Donghyuck to handle. 

But then Jaemin blushes, ever so slightly. It’s cute, really cute, and it sends Donghyuck’s heart into a confused flurry. How on earth is someone pretty, cute, and hot? 

The pause is far too long, and Donghyuck prepares himself to walk away dejected, already ready to give Renjun his fifteen dollars. But then Jaemin breaks into a smile. 

“Sure,” he says. He reaches into his back pocket pulling out his phone. His phone has a cherry red phone case with a few hearts on the back. It’s cute. 

Wait did he just say sure? 

“Really?” Donghyuck asks before he can stop himself. He’s shocked. 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow again, “what can I say, you’re pretty cute Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck might pass out. He hears a stifled laugh from behind him. He turns to glare at Renjun, who has almost reached them, but Renjun simply ignores him, busying himself in the sweater he’s holding.

“Thanks,” Donghyuck says, voice an octave higher. 

Jaemin just smiles at him again. 

He holds out his phone, which Donghyuck takes, typing his number into it. Within seconds of Jaemin taking his phone back, Donghyuck’s own phone buzzes. 

_ From: Unknown  _

hey cutie ;)

Donghyuck wants to scream, he looks up at Jaemin wide-eyed. Jaemin simply winks.

_ To: Unknown _

hey, wanna go out sometime?

This time Jaemin’s cheeks flush pink. He looks at Donghyuck, surprised. 

“I didn’t know you had it in you,” he says, smiling. 

Donghyuck shrugs. 

“It’s easier over text,” he answers truthfully. 

Jaemin turns back to his phone. 

_ From: Unknown _

i’d love to

now let me set my contact name 

Jaemin takes Donghyuck's phone from him, passing him his own in turn. 

Donghyuck sets his name as “hyuckie,” with a beating heart emoji. Conveys just what he wants. A little flirty but still sweet. 

When he gets his phone back he finds Jaemin has saved himself as “jaem” with the kissing face emoji. Damn this guy is so much more bold than Donghyuck first expected. 

Jaemin looks back up at him, smiling. God he has such a cute smile. 

“See you around, Hyuckie.” 

And with that, he winks and then leaves. Donghyuck’s heart is beating far too fast. 

“Damn Donghyuck! I didn’t think you had it in you!” Renjun loudly comes up behind him, smacking him hard on the shoulder. Donghyuck stumbles forward before catching himself. 

“Renjun, shut up,” he grumbles. 

“I think that should be a thank you,” Renjun says cheekily. 

It should be, Donghyuck just got a cute date. But he can’t thank Renjun, so instead he just shoves him into a clothing rack and takes another peek at the new contact in his phone. 

There’s a message. 

_ From: jaem  _

i should thank your friend too ;)

“Renjun!” Donghyuck hisses, whipping around to face his best friend, who is reading over his shoulder. Renjun cackles. 

Donghyuck looks back up at Jaemin, who’s about ten feet away. He winks at Donghyuck before turning around and continuing down the hall. 

That boy is too much trouble for his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/chenjisthisand_)  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chenjisthisandthat)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/chenjisthisand_)


End file.
